


Chivalry

by howweusedtobe



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mind Screw
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: *****Major spolier for the ending of rdr2*****Micah returns to the site, and realizes that he actually loves Arthur. Bad ending for Arthur with no hope or comfort whatsoever.산속 집에 모건을 눕히고, 의자에 앉아 관찰하는 동안 마이카는 처음으로 신에게 기도했다. 신이 그를 용서하지 않기를. 악마가 죄사함을 거부하기를. 그가 천국에도 지옥에도 갈 수 없어 죽지 못하는 채 영영 구천을 떠돌기를. 그러면 마이카는 그가 살아있음을, 그럼에도 살고 싶음을 확인하기 위해 그를 다시 죽이려 들 것이었다.





	Chivalry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@d_subscribe(twitter)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40d_subscribe%28twitter%29).



> 리퀘를 받아 작성한 내용입니다

어스름에, 마이카 벨은 산 중턱에서 발걸음을 멈추었다. 옅은 안개가 낀 공기는 불쾌하지 않을 정도로만 습했다. 나뭇잎이 조각낸 하늘엔 언뜻 햇살이 스며들어 있었다. 멀리서 숫사슴 한 마리가 긴장을 놓은 채 반쯤 썩어가는 잎더미를 뒤져 먹이를 찾고 있었다. 그 평화로운 광경을 보면서, 아마 그런 심사가 들었던 것 같다, 사람이 죽기엔 너무나도 아름다운 날이라고. 정신이 거기에 이르자 산 정상쯤에 두고 온 사람의 생각이 났다. 아마 지금쯤이면 냄새를 맡은 핑커튼이 들이닥쳤을지도 모르고, 어디에선가 그의 동료가 나타났을지도 모르겠지만, 일단 미추에 대한 평가를 내리고 나니 도저히 그를 그 자리에 놔둘 수가 없었다. 정신없이 길을 되짚어 산을 도로 올라갔다. 그는 아직 싸움이 벌어졌던 곳에서 멀지 않은 자리에 있었다. 스스로 마지막 숨이라고 생각하는 듯한 것을 몰아쉬면서. 귀가 서서히 멀어가는 그가 달려오는 발소리조차 인지하지 못한 채 모로 누워 색색 대는 소리를 듣자, 기묘한 감정이 들었다. 예컨대, 안도감 같은 것.

더 큰 오해를 불러일으키기 전에 한 가지 짚고 넘어가자면, 마이카의 귀환은 절대 좋은 의도에서 나온 행동이 아니었다. 물론, 그날 거기서 그를 죽이고 싶지 않았던 것은 사실이다. 그가 살았으면 했던 것도 사실이다. 그러나 굳이 두번 걸음 한 진짜 이유는, 그가 그렇게 아름다운 장소에서 행복한 기분으로 죽기를 바라지 않아서였다. 동료를 하나씩 먼저 떠나보내고, 사랑하던 사람과의 관계도 끊기고, 건강도 잃고. 심지어 개새끼처럼 졸졸 따라다니던 더치의 신뢰도 없이, 정말 아무것도 남지 않은 맨몸으로 죽어가는 주제에 그깟 존 마스턴 하나 살려서 보냈다고 모든 걸 다 이룬 사람처럼 안도하며 눈을 감기를 바라지 않았다. 아서 모건은, 그것보다는 더 불행해야 했다. 제 주제를 알아야 했다. 

네가 뭔데? 네가 뭔데 끝까지 그렇게 고고한 척 해야 하지? 

어깨를 세게 움켜쥐고서 몸뚱이를 굴려 그가 억지로 저를 올려다보게 만들었다. 그의 표정이 경악으로 일그러지는 것을 보자 심장이 반대로 꼬여버린 것만 같은 기분이 듦과 동시에 만족스러워졌다. 오래 전부터 뚫려있었던 가슴 어딘가가 생박하를 씹은 것처럼 시원해졌다. 떠올려보면, 모건을 볼 때는 늘 그런 느낌을 받았었다. 자신이 이루 말할 수 없이 비틀린 개새끼라는 자각이 들면서, 동시에 그 남들과 달리 채워지지 않은 채 비어있는 그 공간을 더듬게 됐다. 채우기 위해서가 아니라, 그 어그러진 부분이 정말로 비어있는지 확인해보기 위해서. 장난삼아 총을 치켜들고 쏴버리겠다는 시늉을 하자 모건이 흐느적댔다. 이미 생이 머물기를 포기한 몸뚱이는 힘을 잃어 막겠다는 손짓하나 제대로 할 수 없었다. 

성난 황소와도 같던 사내가, 더치 반 더 린드 갱의 오랜 행동 대장이, 고작 반 년 남짓 함께한 마이카 벨 앞에서 축 늘어져 있었다. 몇 시간 전까지만 해도 주먹질은 할 수 있을 정도였는데 이제는 사막의 햇살에 수분이 말라 오그라들고 뒤틀어지는 미라처럼 산채로 박제되어가고 있었다. 그런데 그지경이 되도록 몸을 꿈틀대고 있지 않은가. 그것 봐라, 너도 결국 이정도밖에는 되지 않는다. 무한한 정복감이 들었다. 온 몸에 소름이 돋으며 심장이 묵직해졌다. 환희. 비어져나오는 웃음을 감출 수가 없었다. 굳이 그래야 할 필요성도 느끼지 못했고. 사람이 변한 척 다 이룬 척 하지만 실은 너도 결국 삶에 대한 미련을 완전히 놓지는 못한 것이다. 마이카는 총을 도로 집어넣고는 모건의 몸을 거칠게 일으켰다. 

"안심해, 여기서 죽지는 않을테니까."

"ㅁ, 마이카....."

"살고 싶잖아, 안 그래?"

살이 많이 내렸다고는 해도 어지간한 성인 남자 이상으로 체격이 좋은 그의 몸을 이고지고 산을 내려오는 동안 마이카는, 무거움을 느끼지 못했다. 희열에 사로잡힌 그는 감각이 반쯤은 마비되어 있었다. 잠잠해질 때까지 숨어 지낼 요량으로 이전 거주자를 죽이고 차지했었던 산속 집에 모건을 눕히고, 의자에 앉아 관찰하는 동안 마이카는 처음으로 신에게 기도했다. 신이 그를 용서하지 않기를. 악마가 죄사함을 거부하기를. 그가 천국에도 지옥에도 갈 수 없어 죽지 못하는 채 영영 구천을 떠돌기를. 그러면 마이카는 그가 살아있음을, 그럼에도 살고 싶음을 확인하기 위해 그를 다시 죽이려 들 것이었다. 

썰어버리고 싶었다. 토막내고 싶었다. 불지르고 싶었다. 신경이 미처 죽지 못해 살점이 불규칙하게 꿈틀대는 동안, 영혼이 괴로워하도록 마지막의 마지막까지 쥐어짜내고 싶었다. 아서 모건이 고통받는 것을 볼 수만 있다면, 무엇이든 할 수 있었다. 그러므로 그는 살아야만 했다. 스스로를 포기하지 않고, 순결함을 가장하는 그 모순된 상태로 버텨내야만 했다. 

하루에 한두 번쯤 의무적으로 뭔가를 먹이고, 감시 하에 배변을 시키고, 피와 가래와 다른 것들을 토해내는 것을 지켜보는 동안 모건은 죽지 않았다. 첫날 밤엔 정말로 죽어버렸다고 생각했었지만 다음날 아침에 그는 기어이 눈꺼풀을 밀어올렸다. 음식을 게워내도, 그걸 긁어모아 억지로 입에 반쯤 밀어넣으면 다섯 번째 시도에는 포기하고 새 음식을 받아먹었다. 멀리 걸을 힘도 없어 마이카의 앞에서 볼일을 보는 것에 무뎌져갔다. 

마이카는 조롱을 아끼지 않았다. 그렇게 살고 싶더냐고 물었고 차라리 벽에 반복해서 머리라도 박는 건 어떠냐고 조언했다. 아서 모건은 침묵을 지켰으나 살기를 멈추지 않았다. 느리게 회복했다. 망가진 폐는 영영 돌아오지 않아 총도 쏠 수 없고 오래 달리지도 못하는 병신의 몸이 되었지만 어느 순간 기침을 멈추었다. 나았다는 것을 직감한 날, 마이카는 모건을 흠씬 두들겨팼다. 이제 막 멍이 빠지고 노란 기가 도는 피부에 또다시 상처를 냈다. 찢어져 피가 흐르는 이마에서 시선을 떼지 못하며, 중얼거렸다. 

"그거 알아, 모건? 어쩌면 난 널 좋아하고 있었는지도 몰라."

모건은 진심으로 빈정상한 듯한 말투였으나, 얼굴 끝에 숨은 공포를 완전히 감추지는 못했다. 

"미친 개소리."

알고 있었다. 모건도 알고 있었다. 마이카가 말하기 전에, 미리 직감하고 있었다. 비정상적이지만, 뭔가가 있긴 있다는 것을. 그가 옷소매로 피를 훔쳤다. 겨우 연명할 정도로만 먹었을 뿐, 영양분을 충분히 공급받지는 못한 그의 얼굴은 살이 빠져 날카로웠다. 흐릿하긴 해도 여전히 빛을 잃지는 않은 눈이 마이카의 시선을 되받아쳤다. 쉽게 꺾이고, 부러졌지만. 마이카는 모건의 손목을 잡아챘다. 상처를 누르고 손톱으로 찍어 벌렸다. 그가 외마디 비명을 질렀다. 발길질을 했으나 맞아도 아프지 않았다. 눈물처럼, 피가 눈과 볼을 타고 아래로 내려갔다. 떨어지기 직전에 턱선을 움켜쥐었다가, 길어졌다가, 동그란 모양으로 추락해 바닥에 납작해졌다. 모건의 목소리에 점차 물기가 어렸다. 아마, 흉이 질 것이다. 앞머리를 내리지 않는 한 어딜 가나 눈에 띌 것이다. 모건의 머리는 이미 어깨에 닿고 남을 정도로 길었다. 가릴 수 없었다. 그의 반항에 마지못해 떨어져나가며 마이카는 스스로의 주장을 재확인했다. 특별한 사람에게만 드는 특수한 감정이 사랑이라면, 마이카 벨은 아서 모건을 사랑하고 있는 게 분명하다고. 

마이카는 총잡이였다. 수많은 사람을 죽였다. 불과 몇 달 전에는 제 앞의 전직 폐병쟁이와 함께 시골 마을 절반을 쓸어버리기도 했었다. 가죽을 벗긴 동물도 수도 없이 많았다. 그러나 그 누구도, 아서 모건 만큼 마른 고통을 쥐어짜내고 싶어지지는 않았다. 모건을 위해 마이카는 그의 가련한 세상을 짓밟을 준비가 되어 있었다. 동화책에 나오는 기사처럼. 마이카는 그날 아서의 목에 줄을 매단 개목걸이를 채워둔 채로 오두막을 한참이나 비웠다. 먹이 걱정같은 건 없었다. 그가 삼일이 지나기 전에 줄을 끊을 것과, 끊고 나서 죽지 못한 몸으로 어딜 찾아갈지 이미 꿰고 있었으므로. 태연하게 볼일을 봤다. 정보를 수집하고 죽일 사람을 죽이고 동물을 잡아 육포를 만들었다. 모건에게 돌아와, 해야 할 말을 했다. 처음 살려내기로 작정했을 때부터 마음에 담아두고 있었던 바로 그 말이었다. 

"짐 밀튼." 

멱살을 잡힌 모건은 쉽게 기침했다. 버둥대는 몸에선 힘이 금방 빠졌다. 이미 예전의 아서 모건이 아니었다. 죽지 못한 껍데기가 남았을 뿐이었다. 그 바싹 마른 겉껍질을, 마이카는 금방이라도 밟아 터뜨릴 준비가 되어 있었다. 

"낯이 익나?"

모건이 도리질쳤다. 마이카는 그의 눈앞에 현상수배범 전단지를 들이밀었다. 모건의 몸이 굳었다. 

"그 놈의 계집애 목을 따고 자식새끼는 핑커튼한테 넘겼거든. 핑커튼이 옛날 갱단원들을 청소하고 싶다길래 마스턴한테 미끼라도 던져줄 생각으로. 오늘 최종 결론이 났어. 남은 동료를 모두 쏴죽인 마스턴은, 아들을 되돌려받기도 전에 정부군에게 사살당했다더군."

"거짓말, 넌 개소리를 지껄이고 있는 거야."

"안 그래도 안 믿을 것 같아서 그 놈 묘지에 데려다주려고 왔어. 그 정도는 해줘야 할 것 같아서. 오, 화내지 마, 모건. 우린 한때 같은 더치의 아들들이 아니었던가?"

"이, 더러운 새끼."

"말했잖아, 널 사랑한다고. 네가 괴로워하는 것을 보기 위해서 하나 남은 마스턴 자식새끼도 찢어죽일 수 있어. 안 그래도 아버지의 복수를 하고 싶어서 안달이 났던데."

산에서 고요함을 가장하던 아서 모건은 이제 어디에도 없었다. 모건의 빈껍데기가 움츠러들었다. 피 대신 눈물이 떨어졌다. 알싸한 기분이 들었다. 당장이라도 가슴팍에 칼을 박아넣고 싶을 정도로 사랑스러운 모습이었다. 마이카는 순간을 즐겼다. 이 상처로 몇 년은 우려먹을 수 있을테니, 당장은 마스턴의 자식새끼일랑 잊고서 상처가 아물지 않도록 소금만 잘 치면 될 것 같았다.


End file.
